Immunoassays are frequently used to identify infectious agents, among other uses. Certain immunoassays rely on host immunological responses to a given infectious agent, for instance, by testing for the presence of host antibodies that specifically bind to one or more unique antigens of that infectious agent. Numerous types of immunoassay systems are available for diagnostic purposes, including large, automated central lab systems and relatively simple over-the-counter tests. These immunoassays utilize a broad range of test formats, such as agglutination assays, precipitin assays, enzyme-linked immunoassays, direct fluorescence assays, immuno-histological tests, complement-fixation assays, serological tests, immuno-electrophoretic assays, and lateral flow and flow through tests (i.e., rapid “strip” tests). Immunoassays can provide rapid, simple, and effective diagnoses for a variety of conditions. However, there remains a need in the art for improved immunoassays having increased sensitivity.